graalhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming
Farming is the most common activity used to get gralats. There are two ways to do this, publicly and privately. * Public farming: Is done in public places, such as hour-zones, and places with a lot of grass or bushes. This way of farming consists in firing or cutting grass or bushes when there can be any other players around. This means that you have to take the gralats by force if you want to keep them or else they can be stolen. These gralats can't be locked since they are out-of-house. * Private Farming: This way is done in your House or Guild House. This way consists of firing or cutting the bushes or grass that your house has. You can decide to lock them by double clicking on the gralats as they appear to let them grow to a higher value or to take them immediately. This way is also slower than the public farming, but is safer and more peaceful. This is the only the way you can reach a red, gold, or purple+ gralat without it being stolen. Tips Public Farming Method: # If you are going to farm in an hour-zone, you should make sure to only have 30 bombs at maximum, so that when you die, you will not drop all of them and basically loose money. # If the place is crowded and has no order, it is best to make everyone accept the deal of doing turns or rows (farming in a straight line for each player.) If someone doesn't accept, it is better to use your sword, no bombing since you will likely get stolen from. If this happens, it's better to change places since cutting grass is a slow money making process. # If there are one or more thieves going around the place for no other reason than to just annoy, don't use bombs, do not even farm so they get bored and leave. If they start farming, steal back. If they stay there, you should change your farming location or go to your House, don't lose time without farming. Remember to not talk to them or insult, they want to see you angry, and this can lead to you getting a warning or a ban. # Using a mount to fire-breathe is the best option to make more gralats. Beware of PKers since you can die very quickly on a horse in movement. Private Farming Method: # Always start with the maximum amount of bombs and use mounts to breathe fire to make more money. # You should keep an eye out for unlocked gralats and lock them as soon as possible to avoid accidents or possible scams. # Surrounding your farm with fences or walls is a good option to avoid accidents or problems. Make sure you arrange them right so they do not reduce the fire range. # You should listen to music or watch tv while farming to avoid boredom. # Fire the grass in an order so the gralats grow at almost the same pace you take them out at.